As means to remove the moisture in air, there have been hitherto used moisture absorbents such as lithium chloride, calcium chloride, magnesium chloride, phosphorus pentaoxide and the like. Although these moisture absorbents absorb the moisture in a large amount and rapid manner, they have deliquescence and therefore have such the defects that, after absorption, they are liquified to contaminate the other materials, and are difficult to be molded and regenerated.
On the other hand, moisture absorbents such as silica gel, zeolite, sodium sulfate, activated alumina, activated carbon and the like have such the defects that they absorb the moisture in a small amount and slow manner and requires high temperature for regeneration. Therefore, all moisture absorbents described-above have the problems for a variety of practical use.
As means to solve these problems, there are provided means in which a mixture of water-absorbing resin and deliquescent salts is used [JP-A 52-107042 and JP A 63-31522].
However, since the moisture absorbents are dispersed on a sheet, nonwoven cloth or the like, inserted in or wrapped by them in order to use the absorbents in a form of sheet, nonwoven cloth or the like, there are such the problems that the moisture absorbents are easily fallen therefrom, the sufficient absorbing ability can not be obtained, and laborious steps are required for processing the absorbents in the above form.
As means to solve the problems, impregnation of deliquescent salts in high water-absorbing fibers has been proposed in JP-A 1-299624. The fibers obtained by the means have such the practical ability that they are easily processed into knitted, woven or nonwoven cloth or the like, rapidly absorb and release the moisture and further the moisture absorbent are not fallen from them. However, since the surface of the fibers are hydrogels, they become adhesive when they absorb the moisture and therefore can hardly be applied, in particular, to wall paper and wadding and do not satisfy with flame resistance and antibacterial properties, the needs for which have recently been socially increased.